


Welcome Home

by TwinBladeHuntress



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinBladeHuntress/pseuds/TwinBladeHuntress
Summary: Mia Khalifa missed her wife terribly while she was out globetrotting. Now she was finally home, and making up for lost time was on the agenda.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we are, my first AO3 fanfiction! And it was written for my Twitter RP partner, too!
> 
> So, a quick explanation. I RP as Mia on Twitter, while my partner RPs as Meg. In our little world, they got hitched and have sex...well, constantly. So, here we go.
> 
> Leave some kudos and/or comments if you like it!

As amazing as her life was - traveling all over the world to promote products or get involved in business ventures, enjoying fantastic food at quality restaurants, and just generally living the life others dreamed of - there was always something special about coming back to Austin. It had been her home for a while now, but there was an even better reason for her to enjoy it. Her wife.

They’d met by chance when Mia was still working with Tyler on the now-defunct  _ Sportsball _ , or probably just before it. She was hanging around after a brief visit to the live RT Podcast when they bumped into one another, and something just...clicked.

Within days, they were going on their first date. Their second, barely a few days more. Their first time? The night of date number three. Their wedding? Mere weeks later.

Now she was Mia Khalfia-Turney, and her bride was Meg Turney-Khalifa.

Their wedding had sent shockwaves through the tabloids, in all sorts of ways. Some headlines read “Former Porn Star Marries Cosplay Idol”, while others said “Mia Khalifa and Meg Turney Tie The Knot?!” TMZ had a field day with this one, though she never saw the paparazzi after them.

As she headed for the front of the Austin airport, bag trailing behind her, she took a quick glance at her hand, and the two rings that took pride of place there. One was a red and black band with four diamonds in the centre, the other a gold band with a simple diamond in the centre. Her Harley Quinn engagement ring, and the wedding band that accompanied it.

Her Uber driver helped load her bag into his car with a friendly smile, and very soon she was on her way. Of course, the conversation between them was a little stiff, but still open. Once she mentioned her wife, the driver looked a little confused. “Wait, why didn’t you just get her to pick you up? I mean, not that I’m complaining about the business, but…”

Mia laughed. “I like to surprise her when I come home.”

“Well, fair enough.” And they were on their way.

* * *

When she finally got home, it was already getting dark. She entered her home quietly, using the light on her phone to guide her way. Her bag went to one side in a spare bedroom and she had a quick shower, loving finally being home and using her own hot water.

Once out and dry, she slipped on a comfy wool robe and slipped into her bedroom...where she found her wife, smiling and sprawled out on the bed, asleep.

Mia smiled when she saw this, once again taking in the dimly-lit beauty of the woman she would spend the rest of her life with. Her dark brown hair framing her face perfectly...not to mention the old Washington Capitals shirt she was wearing to bed. Probably stole it from Mia’s wardrobe. She couldn’t help but smile at that.

She’d been away for so long. They’d been separated from one another, out of each other’s embrace...each other’s touch…

Their relationship was one charged with sexual energy, with the two of them very often getting it on in the strangest places. Kitchen bench, washing machine, dining room table, sofa…

Mia was getting aroused just thinking about it all. She needed to touch her wife and be touched by her. Now.

Without wasting a single moment in time, Mia pulled her robe off to stand at the base of the bed completely nude. Carefully, she crawled under the covers and slowly, painstakingly, made her way towards her wife, occasionally reaching out and gently touching or kissing her inner thighs.

That last act caused Meg to moan in her sleep, her back arching a little bit. Wiggling her eyebrows and smiling, Mia did it again, more lingering and yet still soft. The moan was louder, and very soon, Mia could smell the arousal that her wife had begun to feel. She reached out and pressed her finger to Meg’s panties. Soaked. Even in her sleep, Meg was horny as fuck for her. God...Mia needed her even more now.

Slowly, Mia took hold of Meg’s panties and pulled them down, tossing them to one side before leaning in and pressing a tender kiss to her wife’s clit. Her reward was a louder, but still sleepy moan which brought a smile to her face. Her tongue slipped out of her mouth and pressed to the soaked pussy, licking it slowly.

Suddenly, she felt the covers being tossed aside and a pair of hands grabbing her head, accompanied by a louder moan from Meg. She was finally awake. Mia looked up to see that Meg had tossed off the Capitals shirt and was now as naked as she was. Their eyes locked to one another, and Meg’s mouth was open in an O shape. “...Daddy’s home?”

Mia smirked and pulled away, looking her wife in the eye. “Yes, Momma. Daddy’s home, and I’m gonna make up for lost time.” So saying, she slipped back down, pushing her tongue deep into Meg’s cunt, causing her to moan louder and arch her back.

A pair of slender legs wrapped around her head and locked her in place, leaving her totally trapped at her wife’s pussy. Still smirking, Mia lapped at her wife’s wet core, her hand reaching out and rubbing the clit with two fingers. Meg was panting and groaning, looking down at her wife with lust and love in her eyes. Mia had her eyes closed, relishing the taste of her wife’s pussy, something she’d missed for too damn long. Fuck, she was soaking wet.

When Meg came, it was sudden and powerful, her juices flowing into Mia’s mouth. They tasted even better than she remembered. Mia pulled away and licked her lips before rising and giving her lover a passionate kiss, their bodies intertwining.

Meg ran her hands over her wife’s body, eventually slapping Mia’s ass hard once, bringing a moan out of the dark-haired beauty. Meg smirked and purred, forcing Mia onto her hands and knees before spanking her hard again, while her other hand teased Mia’s clit.

“F-fuck…! I-Is Momma gonna please me now?” Mia mumbled.

There was a glint in Meg’s eye. She spanked her again and stepped off the bed. “Rub your clit for me, but only enough to make yourself feel good.”

Immediately taking the role of the submissive to heart, Mia reached between her legs and began lazily rubbing herself, moaning softly as she did.

Within moments, her rubbing was forcefully stopped, as a thick, familiar toy slipped into her pussy. Mia groaned and her eyes snapped wide as Meg’s strap-on went hilt deep into her cunt.

Without a word of warning, Meg grabbed a handful of Mia’s long black hair and pulled lightly on it as her hips began to thrust roughly, the toy ramming in and out of Mia’s needy pussy. Mia was moaning and panting heavily, her face contorted into various pleasured expressions.

“Fuck...Daddy’s pussy is so tight…” Meg grunted. “Have you not been using that toy I bought you?”

Mia shook her head. “It doesn’t feel...the same...if it’s...not Momma’s cock…!”

Meg smirked. “You fucking slut...you love it when Momma fucks your cunt, don’t you?” She tugged on her wife’s hair and thrust deeper with the strap-on.

Mia screamed. “Yes! Nothing and no-one fucks me like you, Momma!”

“Prove it, you dirty bitch. Cum all over my cock.” Quickly, Meg leaned forwards and pressed her bare chest to Mia’s back, her thrusts hard, fast and deep. With every thrust, Mia let out repeated loud shouts and pants of pleasure, crying out her wife’s name and the phrase “Momma” in equal measure.

Her orgasm was quick, loud and messy. Mia’s voice came out in a hoarse scream and her back arched, her juices squirting all over Meg’s strap-on and her legs. Quickly, once the juices stopped flowing, Mia collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily, moaning again once Meg removed the toy from her pussy.

Soon, Meg had put the toy aside, pulled the covers onto the two of them, and embraced her wife with a smile on her face. “Fuck, I missed you...but I bet the sheets didn’t.”

Mia laughed breathlessly, turning to look at Meg. “We’ll have to wash them in the morning...again.”

Meg giggled. “I’m not complaining.”

“Of course you’re not. It gives you an excuse to ride the washing machine again.”

“Hey, that was one time. And I don’t see you complaining.”

“Who said I was?”

Meg smiled and kissed her deeply. “I love you, Mia Khalifa-Turney.”

Mia purred and kissed back. “I love you too, Meg Turney-Khalifa.”

The two of them embraced and kissed like they always did, before drifting off to sleep in each other’s arms. Finally, they were together again.


End file.
